First time
by poisonliz
Summary: Goku decides it's about time he has a drink of wine. What will he do? How will the group deal with an emotional monkey? Oneshot I suck at summaries This is my first ever fanfic so go easy on me


This is my first fanfic ever so go easy on me it's about Goku's first ever drink.

The first time

He looked around checking to see if his blond companion was anywhere in sight, then seeing that the coast was clear reached for it. Goku had never had a drink of this stuff before and as he sipped at the blood red liquid it warmed his lips and throat burning its way into his belly.

"Mmmmmm" why doesn't Sanzo ever let me drink this stuff he thought as he swallowed the contents of the bottle in one gulp. The cool liquid left him feeling slightly unsteady but warm. It's because he wants it all to himself the boy thought as he looked towards the bottle Gojyo had bought, just another sip he decided as he opened the bottle sipping at the contents. In a matter of minutes that bottle was also empty and the red liquid was now on its way into his warm belly.

Picking up a spoon that Hakkai had earlier cleaned Goku began laughing manically as he started a fight with the broom, which did not share his interest in fighting.

"Goku, we brought you some meat buns" Hakkais' kind voice came through the door as he entered the rented accommodation. Hakkai! Thought Goku as he launched himself towards the door. Hakkai seemed shocked but recovered as Goku through himself in his general direction however on getting past the dining table the brunet tripped on a chair leg and was sent flying into a very annoyed looking Sanzo.

"Stupid monkey!" The monk shouted whipping out his fan and hitting the disorientated boy over the head. The blond was expecting the boy to shout something or complain or even forget about being hit and eat his meat buns but what he got was completely different. The boy sat up and burst into tears clinging to the monks' legs and effectively stopping him from getting away.

"Awww hell Sanzo what did you?" Gojyo laughed, as he looked at the amusing scene in front of him. Sanzo looked angrily at the half demon and then at the chimp that was clinging to his legs as if they were his life support.

"Shut up and get him off me!" Sanzo said as the Boy began singing a painfully out of tune version of you are my sunshine. Gojyo decided that it was time for a little pay back; he'd release the monk from the chimp after making the blond sweat a little over what to do. The red head walked into the kitchen pretending that he hadn't heard the monk, however he was sure everyone in Shangri-la could hear the Monks' voice trying to get the boy off him. Now for a little wine Gojyo thought smiling at the entertainment in the hall. His bottle of expensive wine, his bottle was, well it was.

"Who drank my wine!" Gojyo stormed out of the kitchen heading straight for the priest, he knew this was some kind of pay back, some cruel action the priest would do then cover it up with one of his 'moral' ideas, not that the priest had morals.

"What! I haven't drunk it! Hakkai?" All eyes turned to the demon in the corner who was waving meat buns at Goku in a desperate attempt to get the boy off of his companion. The man shook his head. All eyes then turned to the crying boy who decided that right now would be the best time to laugh.

"Goku, did you drink any of Gojyos' wine?" The older brunette asked. The boy laughed manically nodding his head until he felt dizzy then toppled onto the floor releasing the calmly relieved monk who speed walked to the half demon and stood at a safe distance from the boy who was now crawling towards Hakkai.

"Goku did you drink all of it?" asked the brunette as the child latched onto his legs.

"And Sanzos' too!" The boy laughed hysterically hiccupping half way through then continuing with a crazy expression.

"Damn monkey" the priest shouted. He had been waiting for that drink all night. Seeing Sanzos' angry expression Goku again burst into tears.

"Hakkai is dad angry?" he asked sniffling into the demons cord trousers. Sanzo looked like someone invisible might have punched him in the stomach and Gojyo's expression bordered both hysterical laughter and shock.

"No dad isn't angry" Hakkai decided it best to play along. The boys face began to screw up into a face of pain and then back to the sad face again.

"Kenren don't be mad," Gokus' eyes focused on the now shocked Gojyo. Kenren he'd heard that name before, it was said by Homura. "Your drink was nice next time I'll save some for Tempi too, 'kay!" at this the kid decided to fall asleep still clutching onto Hakkais' legs.

"I guess we need some more wine" Gojyo commented not wanting to talk about what the drunken boy was talking about. Why did he call me dad Sanzo asked himself as he headed off to his room leaving Hakkai with Goku holding him in place.

"Guys, erm guys?" but his two companions had left him struggling with the eighteen year old. Who is Tempi he asked himself and why was he referring to the name Homura gave Gojyo unless, no it couldn't be. It was his first drink after all.


End file.
